Betrayal
by deathbringer374
Summary: What would happen if the people you hold dear treated you like crap, wouldn´t you snap as well?First fanfic ever! Read and rewiew pleaaaaaseee! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Allright, this is my first fanfic, please be gentle jejeje

Disclaimer: me don´t own nothing

**Betrayal **

It had been a while since it happened, if Naruto remembered well, HE had been the one to bring the bastard back to Konoha, He had been the one that had killed Orochimaru, hell, he had been the one to bleed and suffer so that Konoha had its precious Uchiha prodigy back. But had anyone aside from Iruka-sensei congratulated him for his hard work? Of course not, after all, he was the Demon boy, who would even consider congratulating him? Not even Tsunade-no-baachan had thanked him for eliminating Konoha´s greatest enemy. Hell, Sakura-chan even slapped him for hurting Sasuke-kun too munch. Those damm villagers had even blamed him for the fact that the Uchiha left. Ohh how he hated them all right now. Things had been a little normal 2 weeks later, they even met with Kakashi-sensei to train, but of course, he always took Sasuke with him to teach him a new jutsu or spar with him, gave Sakura some training to increase her stamina and sent him to walk on water or climb a few trees. CLIMB A FEW TREES, NEVERMIND THE FACT TAH HE HAD DEFEATED OROCHIMARU, NNOOOOO, HE HAD BAD CHAKRA CONTROL AND HAD TO CLIM SOME TREES!!!!!! Oh and the fact that Sakura treated him like nothing more than bother yet again was incredible as well. Come to think of it, she has been a little nicer to him ever since Sasuke left, and since he came back with the damm bastard, he was nothing more than an annoying little pest´, like she liked to call him. He remembered the day he snapped all too well, again he had tried to gain Sakura´s attention, and some attention he received…

_Flashback_

_He had seen Sasuke and Sakura-chan waiting for Kakashi-sensei at the bridge, so he decided to say hello, like any other day._

"_Hi Sasuke, Sakura-chan!!" he said with his usual happy tone and his usual foxy grin._

_He received the normal Hn´ from Sasuke, Sakura, however, acted in a more violent way_

"_what the hell do you want, Naruto!?" she asked with disdain dripping form her voice_

"_I just wanted to…" " You just wanted to get in the way of my love again, didn´t you, you annoying little pest!" she interrupted him. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I was just saying hello…" He said quietly, his grin disappearing and looking at the floor. "Whatever Naruto, just get away from me for a while", she said, again with disdain in her voice. Sakura had woken up earlier today thanks to a broken alarm clock that had to suffer a punch form the distressed kunoichi for waking her up earlier than predicted. She had to release her anger somehow, and Naruto was the closest thing to a punching bag around, so she took her anger on him, unaware of the pain she was causing him. As for Naruto, with his childhood, was used to being berated and pushed, but to have to suffer it from one of his precious people was more painful than the whole village ignoring him. _

_Still, Naruto tried to make her smile, her happiness was still his priority, so with a renewed grin he said" Ne, Sakura-chan, how ´bout we play a little joke on kakashi-sensei for being late?" " Gottdammit Naruto, will you grow up?!" was her answer. He tried to ask her how her morning was and received a punch in the back of the head and a cold none of your buisness´. He again tried talking to her to cheer her up, which made her blow up, " listen Naruto, I don´t care why you are trying to talk to me, but stop it, I don´t really give a damm about anything you have to say so for once, just BE QUIET!"_

_CRACK _

"_Damm it, why can´t you be like Sasuke-kun and behave!! No wonder the villagers ignore yo, you are far too annoying for anyone to really give a damm about you!!!" _

_CRACK_

_And that was it, the person he cared about the most had broken his already fragile mask, that mask of happiness he always wore, that had become attached to his real personality, and she, Sakura-chan had managed to destroy it. Ironic, huh?_

_As for Sakura, as soon as she realized what she had said she covered hes mouth with her hands, ashamed of herself. Even Sasuke was shocked at her sudden outburst, true, the dobe had to break both of his arms and a leg to bring him back home, but thanks to Naruto he had found the true meaning of strength. _

_When Sakura looked in Naruto´s eyes, she almost screamed in shock, Naruto´s blue orbs were devoid of any emotion whatsoever, no happiness, no childish innocence, not even anger, absolutely nothing. His expression blank, he turned to her and said in an emotionless and cold tone than supered even Itachi´s, " I see, so that´s how it is, then I guess I won´t talk to you anymore, Sakura" She flinched at his tone and at he fact that there was no chan at the end of her name. As on cue, Kakashi FINALLY showed up. "Yo, sorry about being late, I got lost on my way here, jeje", he said, but when he heard no comment he looked at his students. Sakura looked as if she was about to cry, Sasuke looked as if he had seen a ghost, and to his surprise and horror, Naruto´s face was expressionless. " Hey, is everything alright?" he asked, getting worried. " No sensei, absolutely nothing is wrong" said Naruto coldly, which made them all flinch. " If you ignore the fact that my best friends think of me as nothing more than a pest, if you ignore the fact that nobody was decent enough to complement me even just a little for my hard work, if you ignore the fact that you always choose Sasuke over me, if you ignore the fact that my efforts to help get unnoticed, if you ignore the fact that everything I work so hard for that bastard gets it without even lifting a finger (talking about Sasuke) , if you ignore the fact that no one gives a crap about my well being, if you ignore that, Kakashi, nothing is wrong", answered Naruto icely. They all flinched at different parts of his small speech, Kakashi feeling guilty and hurt that there was no sensei at the end of his name._

" _Now if you will excuse me, I must speak to the Hokage", those were the last words they would hear form him until he came back 3 years later, leaving 3 very hurt people behind, running to the Hokage´s office._

_Tsunade had been very busy lately, ever since Naruto defeated Orochimaru, the Elders had been constantly on her ass, talking about how munch of a menace he was to the village, she didn´t even had had a chance to congratulate him yet. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Come in", she said tiredly. As she saw who it was, a smile instantly crept her lips. "Oi brat, what do you want?" She asked playfully. "Tsunade-sama, I have come here to receive permission to go in a 3 year training trip" Answered Naruto coldly, his face lacking his usual smirk. "What!? You just came back from a 2 and a half year training Naruto!! Is something wrong?" She asked, now worried about him. " Please, Tsunade- sama, I need to get away for a while, I'm sure my team will explain". He said, spitting the word team like it was poison. Seeing him so distressed and cold, she knew he indeed needed some time alone, and he would surely tell her about it when he came back, so she decided it would be better to let him go. "Alright, Uzumaki Naruto, you have my persmission to leave the village for 3 years to train, I espect to see you stronger when you return, is that clear?" he nodded and left, but before, he gave her his usual grin and said, " thanks, Tsunade-no-baachan!" and then left. _

_End flashback_

It had been 2 years already, and he HAD become sronger, he had only said goobye to the ramen old man, his dauther, Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-no-baachan, no one else even knew why he left. Heh, they probably forgot all about me already´he thought bitterly. He frankly didn´t care anymore if anyone remembered him. He had become bitter and cold in those years, and in a year he would return to the place that had made him suffer so munch, that hell hole where all of his bad memories were.

Soon he would return, he still had a dream to accomplish, he would prove everybody he could and WOULD become Hokage. Soon……

TBC…..

There u have it jejeje, R&R pleeeeaaaaasseeeeeeeeeee. Peace jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up, ladies and gentleman jeje!! Enjoy

**2. Who are you?**

Konoha

3 long years had passed since Naruto left the Hidden Village Of Leaf, I n that time Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had had more than enough time to think of what they had done to their blond friend. Sakura had lost count of how many times she had cried herself to sleep thinking of the blond knucklehead. After all, she had been the one to provoke the whole problem, letting her anger out on the one person who always worried about her, who always was there for here, and most importantly, who always wanted to make her happy. Thinking back, she could notthink of 5 good things she had said to him, she had even slapped him after Naruto had showed had showed up wounded with the unconscious Uchiha on his back. She had tried to act as if he never left, which meant ignoring and berating Naruto for every little thing and always complement Sasuke, who still showed little interest in her. She wanted a chance to say sorry, and after Tsunade had told her Naruto would not be returning for anther 3 years she broke down instantly.

She remembered the Sannin´s reaction far too well when they told her why Naruto had left. The look of utter disappointment in her eyes still haunted her. Her relationship with her Sensei had never been the same after that.

Kakashi was no difference; the feeling of guilt had accompanied him for 3 long years. In truth, he had never been a sensei to Naruto, choosing Sasuke instead and teaching him the technique that almost took Naruto´s life. Just like Sakura, he wanted a chance to make amends and apologize to the young demon vessel. To be honest, he was no different from the villagers; he had too ignored and underestimated Naruto. When Jiraira heard about it, it had taken a whole AMBU squad and Tsunade´s abominable strength to stop the perverted hermit from squeezing the life out of him.

Sasuke reacted the only way he knew how; he isolated himself from everyone, in order to think things better. In his time with Orochimaru, he had grown even colder, but when that stupid blond showed up, something clicked inside him. Naruto, his first, only and best friend was willing to take down all sound nins in order to take him back. Their battle had been intense, but when Sasuke accidentally insulted Sakura all hell broke loose. Naruto lost control and attacked him with everything he had, breaking hi left arm in 3 different parts, dislocating his right one and breaking his left leg. He chuckled at that thought. When the battle was over, all sound nins and Orochimaru defeated by the immense power of the Kyuubi and Naruto´s perfected Rasengan, both of them began talking as if nothing had happened

_Flashback_

_It had been a terrible fight, Naruto was now sitting totally exhausted, and Sasuke was in the ground nearby, too tired and hurt to move or think for that matter. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle, which quickly turned into a laugh. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was laughing his ass off, why it remained a mystery to Sasuke. When Naruto saw his friend's confused look, he said "ne Sasuke-teme, you really _are_ annoying jajajaja!!!" Still confused, and now annoyed, Sasuke asked, " I still don't get what's so funny, dobe" " you remember 3 years ago un the Valley of the End, that I told I would bring you back, even if I had to break both of your arms and legs? Look at you now, if I break your other leg I would accomplish what I said, jajajajajaja..." Naruto explained and looked and Sasuke with predatory eyes. "Oi dobe, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, unconsciously sweating and getting worried. As Naruto was about to hit his other leg, Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared for the impact, which weirdly never came. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Naruto grinning at him, his well known grin in its entire splendor. Soon enough, he started laughing his ass off again. "I can't believe you…laugh…fell for…laugh…THAT ONE!!! JAJAJAJA!!!" he managed to say. Sasuke could only join him, but after a while, he stopped abruptly, looking down in shame, which caused Naruto to stop as well. "I'm ……sorry", he said quietly. "For what, running away, breaking a girl's heart, putting a chidori through my chest, almost killing me twice and insulting the person I care about the most?" Asked Naruto innocently. As he saw his friend nod and look down again he smiled as widely as he could, and said happily, "Don't worry, I've forgotten all but the second and last thing!!"_

_Sasuke could only watch in amazement as Naruto said those words. After all he had done to him, hell, after all he had done to everyone, how could he forget about it so simply? What did I do to deserve a friend like that? ´ He asked himself. _

"_Allright, let's go back home, shall we?" exclaimed the blond happily as put Sasuke on his back. Due to the tiredness, broken bones and such, Sasuke lost conciseness, falling for the first time in years in a quiet, peaceful sleep._

_End flashback_

The city felt almost empty without the laughs and screams of the number one knucklehead ninja. Those who were close to him counted the days left, for he had promised to come back in 3 years, and he ALWAYS kept his word. And exactly 3 years later, a figure covered in a red coat with black flames and a nine tailed kitsune on his back appeared at the gates of the great Hidden Village of Leaf. "Mm, nothing's changed I see", he said, his voice cold. Long, blond hair covered most of his hitae-ate(?), and a pair of blue eyes scanned the area. Soon enough, the young man's stomach grumbled in protest, asking to be fed. "Allright allright, we're going it Ichikaru!!" he said excitedly.

"A miso ramen please!" He said as he entered the small store. "Hey, I know that voice, wait, Naruto!?" Asked the now exited old man. "Hey, it's been a while, and I've really missed your ramen" answered the blond, giving his famous grin. In his training years, he had traveled through all the elemental villages, learning all the techniques he could, getting stronger every time, and of course, with the help of Ero-Sennin. How did that perverted old man found was still a mystery to him. He had long decided that he didn't need to act cold with everyone, after all, there was people out there that cared about him, so why stay sad for what some think? He broke his train of thought when a bowl of miso ramen was put in front of him. Inhaling the sweet scent before digging in, he exclaimed happily "Itadakimasu!!!".

Sakura was taking some papers to the Hokage when she saw blond hair come out from the ramen stand; she dropped the papers, completely petrified at the sight of the tall blond guy

"No way…" she said quietly "N-Naruto?"

TBC……

There u have it, second chapter up, jeje, read and review pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassseeee


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

there, chapter 3 up, hope u like it!! 

disclamer: don´t own a damm thing

* * *

**  
**

**3. Don't you dare**

Naruto immediately recognized the voice a turned around. Still not fully recovered from the shock of seeing the blond, Sakura stayed petrified, her body stubbornly not moving. Naruto did not even spoke to her. Giving one of the coldest glares he could muster, he left, not turning around, even when he heard her sob.

Sakura had been waiting 3 years for this moment, her chance to apologize to his friend, she secretly hoped that when Naruto came back he would be happy to see her, forgiving her instantly as he did so many times in the past, but that icy glare told her everything. No, Naruto had not forgiven her, and for the looks of it, he never would. The only thing she could do was cry, cry for the pain she had caused, pain from loosing her friend, her teammate, and her secret crush.

The said blond was on his way to see Iruka-sensei, one of the few people he had actually missed. He frankly could not care less what the pink haired kunoichi had to tell him, he would not even grant her a moment of his time now. Oh the irony, three years ago his time was spent either training to protect Sakura-chan, or working to buy Sakura-chan something nice for her birthday, or trying to bring Sasuke back so Sakura-chan could be happy. He had had enough, too munch time had been invested in her, now he would not even grant her 15 seconds of his time, or anyone aside from his cared ones for that matter. Finally arriving at the Academy, he decided to give his old teacher a little surprise.

Iruka was very busy correcting some tests from his class, oohhh how he hated his job sometimes, to give the same class over and over again for years now was boring, specially without his favorite ex student. The hyperactive student put a little emotion in the Chunnin´s life. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, do you LIVE at school?" "No Naruto, I don't live… at…..Naruto?!" exclaimed Iruka as he recognized the voice. Grinning like an idiot, with an arm on the desk to support himself, stood Naruto. "Wow Naruto, you have grown up a lot, wait how did you even come this close, I didn't even heard you come in" said the no surprised teacher. Naruto just scratched the back of his head and mumbled something about stealth and not making noise when walking. Iruka just sighed and said "Oi Naruto, you should go see Tsunade-sama, she will be very exited to see you". Naruto nodded and left, waving at his teacher, having him promise he would buy him some ramen tonight, which meant having an empty wallet at the end of the day.

Iruka just smiled.

_Back to Sakura_

After recovering from the shock, Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Uchiha district, knowing that Sasuke would be happy to hear that Naruto was back. Sasuke still blamed her for Naruto´s sudden change of personality (in which he was totally right), in fact, he had been colder to her ever since Naruto´s departure. Surely he would be happy to see the blond again. "Sasuke-kun!!!!!! Naruto is back!!!!!" she screamed excitedly once she was outside Sasuke´s place. Sasuke, who at the moment had been enjoying a very nice nap, fell form his bed from the shock. He got dressed as fast as he could and left with Sakura to look for the blond, they had to talk.

After a rather emotional reunion with the Hokage, from which he barely escaped alive (Tsunade almost split him in half) Naruto decided it was time to get some sleep, he hadn't slept in his bed in 3 years, after all. On his way home, however, he found the 3 people he did NOT want to see under any circumstances. In front of him were Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke, the 3 of them with a worried look on their eyes, well, Sasuke was trying to hide it, failing miserably. "Naruto, please, just let us talk to you!!", said Sakura desperately. "If I remember well, _Haruno, _I told you 3 years ago I would not talk to you, did I not?" Answered Naruto coldly. The last thing he wanted now was to talk to these idiots. "Naruto, please, just hear us out" said his old, with a hint of despair in his voice. Naruto took a glance at his old sensei. He really did look desperate to talk to him. _Ah, what the hell might as well get it over with´_ thought Naruto with disinterest. "Whatever, you have 10 minutes to talk whatever it is you want to talk about it, I don't really give a crap to anything you have to say anyway" exclaimed the blond and took a quick glance at Sakura, who looked as if she was about to cry. Those were the words she herself had told him all those years ago. The three of them were unable to think where to start, there was so munch to apologize for, but where to start? "Since none of you is talking, might as well clear some things out" said Naruto with munch disinterest. "First of all, don't try to apologize to me, what's done is done, there's nothing you can do about it, second, if you're going to start telling me how miserable you have been these 3 years, don't waste your breath, I don't give a shit about what you feel." Naruto took a glace at the 3 in front of him. Their mouths were slightly open, hurt evident in their eyes. Naruto smirked, finally he would be able to give back some of the pain he had suffered for so long. "So, nothing to tell me huh? Oh well, what a waste of time" he said as he began walking away. "W-w-wait." Sakura didn't know what to do, she had to explain to him why she had said what she said 3 years ago, but she was too afraid. "N-aruto, I-I didn't mean to tell you t-those things back t-then, I was just angry and…" "And you decided to take it on your personal stress reliever, right?" interrupted Naruto, his voice ice cold. "I-I…" "You thought I would just take your abuse and smile at you a minute later, right?" said Naruto, interrupting her again. Sakura could not take it, to be spoken like that by a person she held dear was a little too munch for her. Then she realized. This I how Naruto felt everyday, being ignored had hated by the villagers was one thing, but to be treated in the same way or even worse by the people important to him would be awfully painful. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself. This is how she made Naruto feel everyday. And still, he still took it all for so long, smiling, hiding his pain from them with that smirk of his. Sakura could not think of something to tell him to ease his pain, she had done so munch damage already…

Kakashi was staring at his former student, his visible eye wide. Never in his life would he imagine Naruto this cold. How was he supposed to apologize for not being a real sensei to him now? He had just told them he did not want any apology whatsoever. Was he just going to leave them there, with their guilt eating them inside out? How could it be possible that the boy who always put the safety and happiness of others before his own was now just going to turn his back to them? Not that Kakashi could blame him; he would have snapped way before Naruto did. Sasuke was in a similar situation, for once in his life, the Uchiha prodigy was too shocked to move. Naruto´s cold attitude had destroyed their hopes of redemption. "well, since nobody else is talking, let me just clear something out" said Naruto, annoyed with the silence and stares of his former friends. " I wore a mask, you know, that smile I always had on my face was mask, it helped me disguise the pain I was feeling. At the beginning, I smiled to annoy the villagers, I didn't gave the satisfaction of watching me in pain, but when I met you guys, I felt truly happy. For once in my life I thought someone cared about me, and you know what, people DO care about me. Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-no-baachan, hell even Ero-Sennin has his own weird way of caring. Even the Rookie 9 stopped treating me like crap. But you" he said, looking at them disdainfully, "You 3 were the ones I cared about the most, Kakashi-sensei, even when you always underestimated me and picked Sasuke-teme over me I cared about you, Sasuke, you were my first friend, to tell the truth, even after all you did, when I brought your sorry ass back things went back to normal, I can't say I don't care about your pitiful ass any more" he stopped for a moment and gave at glance at Sasuke, his gaze warming up for a split second before freezing again. "And you, Sakura" he said slowly, his voice no longer cold, but charged with anger. "You were the one to break my mask, Sakura. To tell the truth, I cared about you the most. Even when you treated me like a piece of garbage I cared about you so munch. It hurt every time you screamed at me, it hurt every time you called me names, it hurt every time you praised Sasuke and didn't even glanced at my direction, but you know, you get used to something after you live with it for a while, so I guess I got used to the pain, but when the bastard left, you started treating me a little better, he, I guess you were only being nice to me because Sasuke left, and you thought that by being nice to me I would bring him back faster. You were only using me, right Sakura-_chan_?" He made sure he spat the chan as if it was poison. "Don't do you dare say you're sorry for what you did, for it is to munch, don't you DARE talk to me ever again, you have no right to even glance at my direction any more, I don´t feel like wasting my time with you, or anyone who treated my like you did for that matter. Your time is up, bye" He said coldly as he stormed away, the black flames of his coat dancing behind him. Sakura could not even cry, that last statement had drained the energy out of her, she just wanted to go home and rest, tomorrow, tomorrow she would cry.

Kakashi cried for the first time ever since Obito died, silent tears falling from his uncovered eye to the floor. The guilt was eating him alive.´ _I could have prevented this, if only I had been a real sensei to him, to all of them…Arashi-sensei, I guess you´re mad at me for what I did to your son, right? _He thought bitterly.

Sasuke was a little relieved that Naruto held no grudges against him, but still, it hurt to see Sakura and Kakashi in suck a state of depression. Quickly saying goodbye to his teammate and teacher, he left. Sakura and Kakashi stood there for a while, one shedding silent tears, while the other stood still, barely breathing. Slowly, each one left to their respective homes, too exhausted to even say goodbye to each other. What could they do to solve this? What in the world could they say to him to make him forgive them?

TBC...

* * *

There you have it folks, chapter 3 up, hope you enjoy it!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 up, hell yeah!!

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

Author's notes: allright, I don't know for sure what parings will be in this story, probably NaruSaku at the very end, oh well, anyway, thanks for reading!!!!

* * *

**4. Maybe… **

Naruto, now with a full stomach thanks to Iruka-sensei, who was officially broke, was walking camly through the streets of Konoha. How many bad memories did these streets hold? How many times had he stood there, taking the abuse of those uncaring villagers? He passed near a fruit store, the same fruit store from which he had stolen an apple when he was 5 years old. The owner had found him and called up more villagers, telling the demon had stolen some of his fruit and deserved punishment´. That had been the first time he had been beaten up so badly, and it was the first and last time in which he had contemplated suicide. After all, what else would think a five year old with no parents or any caring person for that matter? Just before he jumped from the Hokage monument he found out that his suicide would only proof he was weak. Then he had decided he would be Hokage, to show everyone he WAS strong, he would not cry, no, he would not give the villagers that satisfaction. He would always smile, no matter the circumstances. He would make them adnoledge him, he would show them his strength.

Naruto had been unconsciously staring at the store for about 15 minutes now, deep in thought. "Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?" said a girl, waving a hand in front of Naruto. "Ahh? Oh no, thank you" answered the blond, grinning and scratching the back of his head. Suddenly something hit him. Why was this girl talking to him, wasn't she afraid of him or something? As a matter of fact, he had been receiving less and less stares since he came back. Then he remembered his talk with Tsunade

_Flashback_

_After a bone crushing hug he received from the Sannin, they talked for a while. "So, Naruto, I hope you became stronger in that training trip of yours" said the Sannin in a teasing tone. "Well, I kinda learned a lot of techniques from the Elemental countries you know, jeje" answered him, scratching the back of his head. "And I guess that perverted old man helped you as well right?" said Tsunade matter-of-factly. "Yeah, he kinda did…wait, how did you know he helped me? And how the hell did he know I left in the first place?" asked Naruto. "Well", answered Tsunade, "I told him to keep an eye on you, so you wouldn't do anything stupid" She was trying to annoy the blond. She succeeded. "WHAT!!??? I'm not a child you know, I can take care of myself dammit!!!" answered the angry blond, his pride a little hurt. Tsunade laughed loudly at the reaction of his adoptive little brother. He may be eighteen, but he still acted like a twelve year old sometimes. Naruto was fuming, a vein pumping in his forehead, she still considered him a little boy. He sweatdropped, he was just helping acting like one. "Now, to more important matters, as you might have noticed, you've been receiving less glares right? Seeing him nod, she continued. "Well, you see, I took the liberty of publishing the fact that you siglehandly defeated _ _Orochimaru and his sound nins, so the people gives you some credit now" she said, smiling widely. "So, people don't see me as a demon anymore?" he asked hopefully. "Nope, at least most of then don't, there are still some idiots too narrow minded to understand, but most of the people finally understood you're your own person, and not the demon fox" she explained, her smile widening seeing his eyes fill with hope. "Thanks, Tsunade-no-baachan!!!!!!!" he said as he ran and hugged her, this time HE almost split her in half this time. Tsunade was surprised to say the least of how strong Naruto has become. "Well, gotta go, I have to empty Iuka-sensei's wallet, see ya!!!" he said as he exited the office._

_End flashback_

Naruto was on his way home, smirking and relaxed, for once not receiving a single glare, he even saw 2 or 3 people watch him in aw. His smile only widened at this. He finally had achieved what he had wanted for so long, he had earned the respect of the villagers. This place didn't seem so bad all of the sudden. On his way home he spotted a girl with dark blue hair, a white jacket and white, pupiless eyes walking calmly, apparently lost in thought. He smiled evilly; time to give her a little surprise!!

Hinata was calmly walking on the streets of Konoha, gazing at the stars. It had been 3 years since she had last seen her long time crush. Naruto didn't even say goodbye to her when he left, did that mean he didn´t care about her? She had been haunted by that idea for 3 years now, wondering if there was an explanation for his actions. She was aware of what his team had done to him. It had taken all her willpower not to kill Sakura the moment she was told about it. That damm pinked haired bitch always treated Naruto as if he was nothing, never appreciating all he had done for her. To be honest, she had felt a little satisfaction when she saw her cry her heart out, but she was not the kind to take pleasure in another's pain, no matter what they had done. "Ne, Hinata-Chan, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She instantly froze. She knew that voice. Yes, it was a little deeper than she remembered, but that was definitely Naruto-kun´s voice. She turned around and gasped at the sight before. Naruto was taller she observed, his hair was longer, covering part of his hitae-ate. He wore some kind of coat with flames around it. She immediately blushed. _Naruto-kun is more handsome than before_, she thought. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I, I mean, I was, um, g-going h-home" she managed to stutter. How come she still froze and blushed at the mere sight of him? She was eighteen for Christ's sake!! _´Why does Hianata always acts this way around me? It's like she's afraid of me or something, oh well, I´ll ask her some day._ Even though he was pretty munch a grown man, Naruto was still very dense…"Oh, allright. Hey do you mind if I walk you home? After all, I can't let a pretty girl like you walk alone at this time of the night, even if you can defend yourself!!" he said as he smirked. Hinata´s face was plain crimson right now. Naruto-kun had just called her pretty…"Hey Hinata, are you there?! He said after a while. "Um, o-okay" she answered. On their way to the Hyuuga manor Naruto told her about his trip and his training with Ero-Sennin and all the new techniques he had learned. Hinata listened attentively, stealing glances at him once in while, still not fully believing that Naruto was walking home with her. Finally, they arrived at the gates of Hinata´s house (more like manor!). "Well, here we are, thanks for letting me walk with you Hinata, oh and sorry I didn't say goodbye to you 3 years ago, you see, I really needed to get away for a while, and I was kinda in a rush, so I forgot, hehe" he said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled sleeplessly. "It-It's okay Naruto-kun, t-thank you for walking w-with me" she said. "No problem! We should do it more often, damm look at the time, well see ya Hinata-chan!!" he said as he stormed off. Hinata stood there for a while, watching him run, then, when he was out of sight, she entered her house.

It had been a good day for the blond, except for the fact that he had had to face Sakura and Kakashi. Deep down, he felt guilty for the things he had said, but the guilt did not affect him, he had all the right to act the way he did. They deserved it!! Still, there was some guilt in his heart. There still was a part of him that no matter what happened, would always care for those people. He sighed, in his trip through the Elemental villages he had felt for the first time how it was having no one staring at you with hateful eyes. Although he never spent too munch time in a single place and had no time to actually meet people or make friends, he had found out that people were nice and caring. Since nobody recognized him in the other villages they actually treated him like a person. He honestly could not blame the villagers for hating him. The Kyuubi had killed many people and destroyed the village. Sure, he detested those who had hit him when he was young, but he did found himself not hating his village. Even when it was a place filled with bad memories, there he had met the people he cared for the most, those who taken him out of that dark hell called loneliness. He still loved this village and cared for the people in it. He took a glance at the Hokage monument, looking at the face of the Forth. He had been told the Forth loved this village like nothing else in the world, and he finally understood why. This was his home, and he would protect even if it cost him his life!!! He chuckled at that thought; he was starting to sound like his old self. Maybe….maybe he was not as cold and unfeeling as he had thought he was. The pain those people had caused him was still there, thobbing like hell. But maybe, with time, it would heal. _´The wounds of the Heart heal slower, after all, _he thought. Any how, what Hokage hated his village? He still had that dream to accomplish. Naruto took his eyes from the sky and looked at the sky. He didn't feel as cold as he had when he returned. Slowly, more and more of the old Naruto was leaking out. He didn't know if he would ever forgive the people that had hurt him so munch, but maybe some day, things would be back to normal, with a slight difference, he would truly be happy.

TBC….

* * *

THERE!! I know, this one is a bit happier than the others…..Hope you like it!! Looking forward to reading your opinions, thanks for reading!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 up!!!! Sorry it took so long, I was too lazy to write hehe. SORRY!!! Hope u enjoy it!!

Disclaimer:don´t own nothing

* * *

**5. I have to try**

Sakura didn't know what to do. It had been 4 days since their talk´ with Naruto, and she could not think of one thing she could do to make up for all the damage she had done. Gifts were out of the question. She could not just come with a cake or something and hope he would forgive her, it was a stupid hope. She knew the kind; forgiving Naruto was reserved for a certain group of people. Besides, if she tried a gift he would surely remind her of what she had done with the gift he had given her for her 16th birthday. He had given her a silver chain with her name written on it. She knew of Narutos´s poverty, and still, he had worked hard and saved money for that silver chain, thinking she would actually like it and thank him, and maybe even hug him or something. She had seen the hopeful look in his eyes when she had unwrapped the carefully enveloped gift. Her eyes had widened at the sight of the chain, surprised he would work hard just to boy her a gift, but quickly noticing that Sasuke was looking in her direction, she had taken the chain and thrown it through the window, saying it was the worst gift she had received in her whole life. She felt lower than garbage when she did it and when she took a glace and Naruto, for a moment his eyes had been filled with pain and dispair, but the pain was quickly covered by the smirk. He didn't even get mad, he had said he would work harder to buy her a better gift. For the tenth time in four days, Sakura felt disgusted with herself. How could she have hurt Naruto so greatly, just because Sasuke had been looking at her? She didn't even like Sasuke anymore. As a matter of fact, her stupid crush for the Uchiha had died a long time ago, way before Naruto brought him back. She cared for him as a friend, but she had stopped loving him for quite a while now. So why did she act the way she did? She used Sasuke as a shield, a shield to protect her from her own emotions. Naruto had proven time and time again how munch he cared about her and how far he was willing to go for her. When Sasuke left, she felt like she could stop pretending to hate Naruto, she felt as she could treat him for what he was, her friend. It was impossible not to begin having feelings for the blond; after all, he was always there for her, always there to cheer her up. Yes, she liked the blond annoying knucklehead she used to hate, and due to her stupidity she had surely lost any hope of ever being with him, not that she could blame him. She had to talk to him, make him understand why she acted that way. She had been so selfish, but maybe Naruto would understand. She knew she was being selfish just by counting on Naruto´s kind heart to forgive her, but what else could she do? Even if she devoted her life to him she wouldn't be able to take back all what she had done. But she had to try.

Naruto was walking calmly down the streets of Konoha. He was getting bored of not doing anything but walking, training and eating. He wanted some action, so he decided to ask Tsunade-no-baachan for a mission, he was still a ninja of Konoha, after all.

Kakashi had spent the last 4 days in a depressed state, he felt as if it was his fault entirely that Naruto acted the way he did now. He even began feeling guilty for Sasuke´s leaving, and even though the Uchiha was again in the village, he felt as if it was his responsibility entirely that he left in the first place. How could he have acted the way he did? This was not the way Arashi-sensei had taught him. .He had been equal to everyone, treating them all with the same happy and understanding attitude. Arashi-sensei would probably kick his ass for being so selfish and treating his son the way he did. Not that he didn't deserved it, he had done so munch damage he would have probably rather die in the hands of Jiraira than face this guilt. Taking the easy way out, now that would have been enough for Arashi-sensei to beat him to a pulp. There was no difference between him and the villagers. He too had mistreated and underestimated the blonde. Damm, he had been thinking the same thing for the last 3 years, so why could he not tell him that 4 days ago? Naruto had said he wanted no apology whatsoever, that's why. But he had to tell him and try to make him forgive him. He had to try.

Sasuke was relieved, to say the least. He somehow understood what Naruto was going through, and in his point of view, the blonde took things rather smoothly. Being the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, he was viewed in pity and admiration, for his clan was very well known. He was never pushed aside or rejected. He had his own fan club for Christ's sake!! But Naruto, he had been rejected and mistreated by everyone in the village, and when he thought he had found people who acknowledged him, his best friend decided that his friendship was worth nothing and went to the enemy, just to achieve something as idiotic as revenge, and after 3 years of harsh training and looking for him, with the slight hope that things might get back to normal, the woman he loved told him that no one cared about him. That would be enough for even him to snap. In truth, Sasuke had to resist the urge to slap Sakura right then and there for speaking such words. He had ignored Sakura for a while, but when she showed up at his house with tears in her eyes about a month after Naruto left he understood she was suffering horribly. He had held her that night, trying his best to comfort her. That had happened a lot, he was happy nonetheless that she no longer had that stupid crush for him. They had become close friends in the 3 years Naruto left, Sakura no longer asking him every 5 minutes for a date, and he no longer ignoring her. At least they both had someone to talk to. She had told him of her feelings towards the blonde, and he had told her about his hatred for his brother. They were good friends. He wanted to talk to Naruto, since he wasn't angry at him, it would be the wise thing to do. He wanted to convince Naruto that Sakura and Kakashi were really sorry for what they had done. It would be difficult, but he had to try.

Naruto was quietly walking home. Tsunade had agreed in giving him missions again, but had requested some time to speak to the Elders about it, it seemed like the old geezers still had something against him. Oh well, he couldn't complain. This last 4 days had been very calming; he finally was able to fully relax and walk around. Not munch had changed in the 3 years he left. On his way home he was spotted by Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, who invited him to eat with them.

_Flashback_

_Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were walking down the street, there wasn't munch to do lately since all the missions were taken, so Ino decided it would be nice to get together and eat something. Unfortunately for Ino and Shikamaru, everything aside from bbq was out of the question. On their way to the bbq stand they saw a familiar blonde walking calmly trough the street. "Hey, isn't that Naruto?" asked Ino pointing at the blonde. "Yeah, he is!! Hey Naruto, how´bout you join us for lunch?" Asked Chouji excitedly. "Huh? Ohh, hey guys, sure thing!!" answered Naruto. Shikamaru just shrugged and muttered something about a huge bill at the end of the day. Surprisingly enough, he was right. The bill was humongous. "Well, that's what you get when you put Konoha´s 2 biggest stomachs and go to a restaurant, I guess it can't be helped" said Ino and sighed. "You too eat more than a whole family on Christmas Eve, this is so troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru. Naruto and Chouji just laughed, their stomachs full. It had been a nice meal, Naruto had told them about his trip trough the Elemental villages, bragging about his new abilities and techniques, while they told him what had been going on in the village. None of them touched the subject of Sakura, Kakashi or Sasuke. The day after it happened Sakura had told Ino about it, and Ino, being loudmouth Ino, had told everyone. They knew Naruto had every right to act the way he did, but to think He of all people would act so coldly was a surprise to all of them. Weirdly enough, he didn't seem to have changed at all. He still acted in the same way he had always acted. Noon came and each took their respective ways home._

_End flashback_

Naruto was incredibly calm. There was a weird peace in his heart that kept him content. Maybe it was the fact that he was finally back home or perhaps it was because no one looked at him with hatred, and boy was he happy about it, the people even addressed him as Naruto-san!!! He was grinning like an idiot while he walked, and unlike many times, he was actually smiling, not faking. He had no need for his mask anymore, and that thought widened his smirk. That was, until he saw a person sitting on a tree, reading a little orange book. When Kakashi spotted Naruto, he closed his book and took a glance at his former student. "Yo", he said lazily. "What do you want, Kakashi? I thought I specified last time I didn't want to see you or speak to you again" said Naruto, his voice ice cold. Kakashi sighed and climbed down from the tree, now fully facing Naruto. "Listen Naruto, I know you probably hate me right now, but I want to tell you some things before you, just hear me out" said Kakashi sternly. "Whatever just hurry up will you?" answered Naruto in an annoyed tone. "Listen, I know I never was a real sensei to you, and even though you said you didn't want an apology I need to apologize, Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did, I know you think I never really adnoleged you or your abilities, but I did, to tell the truth, you always surpassed my expectations" said Kakashi, his voice surprisingly lacking its laziness. Naruto looked at Kakashi coldly and spoke "Well, it's easy to surpass someone's expectations if that someone expects you to fail, to give up, that's what you expected of me Kakashi, and don't you tell me otherwise. You never believed in me, you only expected Sasuke to win, to shine, to be a good ninja, you even tough him the Chidori, what did you ever teach me, Kakashi, huh? You sent me to climb trees while you went and trained, even after **I** brought him back, and you sent me to climb trees after **I **defeated Orochimaru. I defeated an S-class missing nin and you send me to climb trees so you could train the precious Uchiha!!! You damm hypocrite!!! You said those who abandoned their teammates are trash, so that would catalog Sasuke as trash, but did you even scold him for all the things he did?!! Of course Not!!! You, like everyone else, received him with open arms and threw me aside!!!!! So in your logic Kakashi, you are worse than trash, you and everyone in team 7 and worse than trash!!!!" exclaimed Naruto angrily. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes filled with anger. Kakashi stood there for a while, observing Naruto. "You're right, Naruto, I am worse than trash, that's why I'm trying to apologize for it." Said Kakashi calmly, his voice sorrowful. "I don´t expect you to forgive me Naruto, I know I don't deserve it, but now at least you know that I AM sorry for the way I acted. Even though I knew you wouldn't forgive me, I had to try." Naruto´s eyes dropped the anger, he sighed and looked at the sky. "The Forth was your sensei, right?" asked Naruto calmly. Seeing Kakashi nod, he continued "Then I assume you know how munch he loved the village, like the Third, the Second and the First. If I'm going to become Hokage, I can't hate this village, and even after all that happened to me, I can't hate the people here. I love this village, and I care about its villagers, every single one of them, no matter how munch they hurt me in the past. I'm not like many of them, who still hold grudges for something that happened so long ago. Maybe some day, when the wounds you guys did to me heal, maybe we can be friends again, it will be hard, I know it will, the pain is still there, but it´s healing, sigh, just leave me be for a while, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi stood there dumbfounded. Naruto said he might forgive them, after all they had done. Again, he had underestimated the blonde. He sighed happily and looked at Naruto. He looked calm and relaxed. "Thank you, Naruto" said Kakashi as he left. For the first in 3 years, Naruto smiled at him. It wasn't his trademark grin, but a gentle smile. "It´ll be difficult Kakashi-sensei, but I have to try" said Naruto. "You think you will forgive Sakura someday?" asked Kakashi quietly. "I don't know, she hurt me so munch, you know, and munch of what she did still hurts. I need to think about it." answered the young ninja. Kakashi nodded and left, disappearing in a poof. Naruto looked at the sky again, deep in thought. _It might hurt, but I have o try´_ he thought

_I have to try…_

TBC….

* * *

there!!! damm, took me long enough. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Read and review pleeeaaaaaaaaaasee!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

There u have it people, sorry it took so long, my computer kinda Burned and I had to get a new one hehe, well, chap. 6 up!!!!!!!

**6. Why me?**

Naruto was angry, to say the least. He had spent the last week doing some C-class missions that included walking an annoying old woman to the Grass Country, and delivering a message all the way to Suna. It had been nice to see Gaara again, though. He seemed a lot different now. People loved and respected him now. He was happy for Gaara, if anyone deserved to be happy and respected, it was him. And he couldn't complain either; he was finally gaining some respect in his home.

´ _Hard work does pay off, I think, he he_´ he thought happily

But Naruto was in a very difficult predicament. The real reason for his anger was the talk´ he had had with his old sensei. Deep down, he didn't wanted to forgive any of them. What had they ever done to deserve his forgiveness? Those bastards thought they could just come and apologize to him and everything would be ok. He felt his anger rising again.

"Stupid old self…" he muttered quietly. He blamed the wish of having things back to normal to his old happy and stupid personality. Should've _followed the foxes advice and never come back_´, though the blonde depressingly. He had been putting way too munch mind into this. Just then his stomach grumbled loudly. "Guess thinking too munch makes me hungry…" he said quietly as he walked towards his favorite eating place, Ichiraku´s Ramen stand.

After hearing from Kakashi that Naruto was considering forgiving them, both Sakura and Sasuke had an urge to talk to the blonde, but they were smarter about it. They knew he needed time alone, and that if they talked to him again, he would just get angry again. They decided Sasuke would talk to him first, since Naruto said he wasn't angry at him. And as munch as Sakura wanted to talk to him, she would have to wait. She was the one that had caused most of the damage, after all. And if she tried to talk to him, he would only tell her he would not waste his time with her.

Sasuke was more than a little worried about talking to Naruto, though. Sure, Naruto didn't seem to be angry at him, but he, as well as Sakura and Kakashi, was being eaten away by guilt. The Uchiha felt useless, if he only had been a better friend, if only he had stopped Sakura from hurting Naruto, if only he had seen his suffering. He didn't deserve a friend like him. Naruto had done so munch for him, and yet he was ready to kill the blonde 2 times. 2 TIMES!!!! And the only thing Naruto did was smile that stupid goofy smile of his and tell him he had already forgotten about it

_Guess everybody has a breaking point_´ thought the Uchiha on his way to Ichiraku, where he would surely find him

The said blonde was currently eating his forth bowl of ramen, and surprisingly, he wasn't devouring it like he usually did. He was eating normally, with no rush, deep in thought. Both Ayame and Teuchi had asked what was wrong, worried at the blonde´s weird behavior, but he had simply smiled and said nothing was wrong. As he was about to pay and leave, he felt the familiar chakra signature behind him. He got up and took a glance at Sasuke, who looked a little surprised that he had found out he was even there.

"Yo", he said in a bored tone. "What do I owe the honor of your presence, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was taken back. He looked at Naruto incredously, eyes wide open. Not that Naruto had said anything special, it was the tone he spoke with what surprised him. Naruto, The stupid knucklehead ninja had always been filled with an apparent endless energy. Even when he was dead tired he spoke in with a confident and strong tone. Now, however, he seemed to have been deprived of his energy. He looked tired, exhausted even, and according with the Hokage he had only been making low ranked missions. Why did he look so tired?

"Hello!! Earth to Sasuke!!! Come in Sasuke!!!!!" Said Naruto as he waved a hand in front of the Uchiha. He had been watching him as if he had seen a ghost, with his eyes wide open. Naruto shrugged and walked past him, too tired to deal with anything at the moment. Sasuke seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and return to his old cold self. He put a hand on the young Kitsune´s shoulder to stop him. Naruto simply looked back at him, eyes half closed with an expression that screamed just let me go to sleep´.

"Let´s talk", was all Sasuke said as he jumped trough the buildings in direction of training field 7. Naruto snorted loudly as he lazily followed him.

"Mind telling me where we are going?" asked the blonde. "Our old training field", answered Sasuke bluntly as they jumped from building to building. Upon hearing the needed information Naruto stopped, looked around, launched a strangely marked kunai in direction of the field, made some hand seals, muttered a lazy Funno no Hiraishin´ and disappeared from sight. Sasuke stood there dumfounded until he decided to ask him later and ran as fast as he could towards the training field. When he arrived he saw Naruto supporting himself on the very same peace of wood he had once been tied up to.

"Brings back old memories, huh?" whispered the blonde. "Sure does", answered Sasuke. "As for your question, I learned the technique in Suna; some weird guy insisted for a month that I should learn it, so after that time I gave in and learned it. Phe, turns out it's quiet useful" said Naruto in a bored tone, munch to Sasuke´s annoyance. "Now, what did you wanted to talk ab-?"

"Why aren't you angry at me?" asked Sasuke flatly. He had been wanting to ask that question for 2 weeks now, and now that he finally had a chance, he would obtain his answers. Naruto just looked at him strangely. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked the confused fox. Sasuke exploded. He grabbed Naruto by his collar and started yelling at his face.

"Stop acting stupid, dammit!!! I tried to kill you, I turned my back to this village, I told you your friendship meant nothing, I put a fucking Chidori through your chest, gotdammit, I hurt Sakura´s feelings!!!!!!! Why do you hate them and not me?!?! What the hell makes me so special?!?!" He shouted in utter rage. He eyes even turned crimson for a moment. He was now looking down, panting, his grip still strong in Naruto´s shirt. His chest felt lighter the moment he finished, finally he had asked him, well, rather demanded him what he had wanted to know so bad. Now the only thing he needed was the answer.

Naruto sighed and looked at his friend. "Phe, stupid Sasuke-teme" he muttered and he released himself from his grip. Sasuke looked at him questionally. "Whether you wanted to or not, you treated me like a person, besides Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage you were the first person to actually acknowledge my existence" he sighed once again and looked at his raven haired friend, who for the first time looked eager to listen to what he had to say. **Told you to always bring a camera with you´** said Kyuubi, who was currently bored out of his mind.

Naruto chuckled softly and continued. "Sakura was always by your side, always supporting you, always complementing you, and Kakashi was always teaching you new stuff while he treated me as nothing more than a bother" he said darkly, anger slowly rising in his voice. "Do you know what it feels like to have the person you care about the most treat you like a plague!? Huh!? Do you know what it feels like to always be seen as burden, as an obstacle, as a pest, huh, do you!!?!?!? He screamed, his voice and eyes filled with rage. "Sakura was always by your side, no matter how hard I tried to get her attention; she just called me annoying and kept gawking at you, no matter how hard I tried I never was worthy enough to Kakashi, his only concern was you. Everyone loved you and everyone hated me." Said Naruto, his head bowed and his fists clenched. Suddenly, he relaxed, and smiled at Sasuke.

"But then again, you never asked for that attention, you are the last Uchiha after all, is only logical you got all the attention, and I'm the Kyuubi brat, so everyone hated me for it. And as far as your abandonment and all that crap goes, well, I can understand your hunger for power and your hate for your brother, besides, here you are in Konoha, which means you got back to your senses, or better said, I punched you back to your senses!!" he smirked as Sasuke sweatdropped. He then looked down, a pained expression in his face. "Sakura was only nice to me so that I would bring you back, and the proof is that when I brought you back she did nothing but berate, scream, hit or simply ignore me" he admitted, still looking away. "He, she even slapped me when I brought you back. She didn´t even come visit me in the hospital, and neither did Kakashi" said the blonde angrily. Finally he looked at Sasuke, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Tell her she can talk to me if she wants, I don't really care right now" he said as he started walking away. "It was nice talking to you, teme, see ya!!!" said the young Kitsune as he disappeared.

Sasuke stood there, analyzing their conversation, which led to 3 conclusions. 1. he was obviously very angry at Sakura, and frankly, he had all the right to be so angry, 2. The blonde had matured incredibly and 3. He would have to explain their conversation to Sakura, which meant hours and hours of conversation. She would surely want to know every little detail of their talk, and she would not leave him alone until she was satisfied. Sighing in defeat Sasuke looked at the dark sky, with only one thought coming to his head.

_Why me……?´  
_

* * *

TBC 

Well, there you have it people, Im sooooo sorry it took me this long!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!! Read and rewiew pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I´m really sorry about not updating this story sooner, the thing is I was either worried with college shit or the other story, Broken Dreams. Anyway, sorry about it, please don't hate me!!!!!!!

* * *

**7. There's still Hope**

Sakura was nervous, no scratch that, she was hysterical. Today was the day she would talk to Naruto. It had been a week since Sasuke told her about his talk with Naruto and she was honestly hoping he would forgive her as well. That, however, was clearly not happening, which she understood very well. Ever since Naruto left she started dreaming about the old times of Team 7, back when they were in the Academy and before that. The nightmares plagued her like there was no tomorrow. She had to watch everyone in the Academy (herself included, to her greater guilt and shame) ignore, berate and sometimes even hit Naruto. The blonde never seemed to mind, always greeting everyone with that big goofy smile of his and asking her on dates.

Up until now was when Sakura saw just how false and rehearsed Naruto´s smile was. How long had he practiced that smile? How long had he worn that mask? His blue orbs, often filled with energy and happiness were really filled with sadness and loneliness. Nobody noticed, no, no one ever bothered to even try to see beyond that façade of his. Every time she thought of the horrible way she treated the poor demon host she shivered. She had absolutely no idea of the pain she caused him; of just how badly she was treating him. All Naruto wanted was for her to be happy, and she not only rejected him, but threw his attempts at making her smile at his face. Sasuke at least had the decency to just say "no" and leave. Sakura had taken every opportunity to make Naruto feel bad. And now she was the one who would be crawling onto him begging for forgiveness and another chance. Ahhh, the irony.

_It´s not like I deserve to even look at him, but I just can't live like this. This guilt is killing me…´_ thought the kunoichi depressingly.

0000000000000000000

Said blonde was currently lying under a tree, gazing at the clouds in a very Shikamaru-like way. The last weeks had been heaven to him. For no apparent reason Tsunade had promoted him to Jounin, and he had been taking a lot of A-B ranked missions. On top of that, he had finally earned the respect of the villagers, which meant no more glares and snide comments, no beatings and grafittis inside his house. Life was great, except for a small detail. As much as he wanted to leave his anger behind, he just couldn't forgive his pink haired ex teammate, which annoyed the hell out of him. He wasn't a resentful person. But every time he thought of her that pain came back. He remembered every single one of her actions, every comment, every smack on the head, every slap, every hit.

_Fuck, I´m acting like teme´_ a shiver ran down his spine at that thought. _I gotta spot thinking stuff like that, thinking is too troublesome´_

"**Hmm, you sound just like that pineapple ape, you know brat…" **muttered Kyuubi inside his mind.

_And who the hell asked for your opinion, you damm furball?!´_ screamed Naruto at the great demon, who apparently just shrugged and went back to sleep.

"**Just stop it with those stupid emotions of yours, they are extremely annoying" **replied the fox before going back to sleep.

"Furball´s right for once, I really have to stop this crap" Just as he said that, he felt an all too familiar presence behind him. Naruto sighed heavily and had to resist the urge of hiriashin his ass out of there so he didn't have to deal with her. Instead, he stood up and faced her.

"Come out Sakura, I know you're there" muttered Naruto tiredly. Said girl came out from the tree she was hiding at and faced the blonde. For what felt like ages they just stared at each other's eyes, Naruto´s sapphire, bored orbs gazing into Sakura´s green, insecure ones. Until Naruto broke eye contact and yawned remembered Sakura of why she was there.

"N-Naruto, could, I mean, mm…C-Could I talk to you?" managed the kunoichi to stutter. Naruto gave her a bored look and shrugged, sitting down again.

"Do what you want" answered the blonde coldly. Sakura flinched visibly at both his comment and tone, but sat down next to him nonetheless. Naruto looked tired, Sakura noted, he hadn't been sleeping well, she concluded.

"Umm, I know you don't want to hear it Naruto, but for all it's worth, I'm so very sorry" said the pink haired girl quietly. There was a big silence in which all could be heard was their breathing. Sakura glanced at Naruto and had to resist the urge to yelp in surprise. Naruto was looking at her with such eyes it frightened her. He was analyzing her, seeing if what she meant was true. His eyes looked like cold steel, calculating and reading her body language. Suddenly, his gaze hardened and his blank expression turned into an angry. Bad sign.

"You think you can just come here and apologize, and I'll smile stupidly and everything will be all right, don't you?" snapped the young Kitsune angrily.

"No" answered Sakura truthfully. "No apology will ever be enough to make up for all the things I did, but at least, I wanted to explain why I acted like that." Naruto eyed her carefully after she said that, not quite believing her. She didn't back down, however, and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Explain away, then" said Naruto, indifference and sarcasm dripping off his tone. His anger was almost tangible. It was expected; after all, it's not every day the person who broke your heart and your way of protecting yourself comes back and tries to explain why she did it.

Sakura winced yet again at his tone of voice. It would be expected, she thought, he had every right to act that way towards her, but still, it hurt to see a person who used to smile and laugh so much be so quiet and bitter. It was even worst to know you're the reason for it.

"I, I was confused back then. When we were kids, I saw how everyone treated you, and since I didn't want to be left out I joined them. It was a sick way of making friends and not being left out, you know, big forehead and all. And then there was Sasuke-kun. He was everything a girl wanted, smart, good looking, talented and so on. I liked him so much back then, that I was willing to do everything for him to accept you, and I saw you as nothing more than a bother" she finished and glanced at the blonde.

He wasn't even looking at her; he was looking at what lay in front of them, the Academy. Naruto´s personal hell for a long time. A place that held nothing more than pain and bad memories to him. It was a bad idea to have mentioned the Academy.

"So, in a way of preventing yourself from further rejection, you joined the mop of fucking fools that made my childhood a living hell" asked Naruto. His voice didn't even sound angry nor sad, cold, yes, but nothing more. She could only nod and bow her head in shame.

"Makes sense"

Sakura let out a gasp and looked at the demon host. He was calm, neither anger nor killer intent was leaking out of him. Why the hell wouldn't he be angry?! What the hell was going on?

"You seem surprised" commented the blonde. Sakura closed her mouth, which had been hanging open since he said it made sense´.

"Aren't you going to scream at me or something?" asked Sakura, out of curiosity than nothing else.

"And why would I do that?" answered Naruto calmly.

"Because!!" yelled Sakura. "I treated you like crap, you treated me with nothing more than respect and care and I threw it at your face!!!!!! Just a week ago you didn't even wanted to be near me!!! Not that I deserve it!!! Please, do I mean so little to you now?" her tone lowered until it was a mere whisper, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Naruto merely sighed and lifted her chin up with his right hand. His blue orbs stared intensely into her esmerald ones. It was not a cold stare; however, it was a gentle gaze, much like how the old Naruto would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Don't cry" he said simply as he let go of her chin and sat down again. (Sakura had gotten up when she yelled) She followed suit shortly after.

"Holding grudges isn't like me." Began the young fox. "I don't really care anymore, that's all. Even if I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. Trust me, I've tried, and it would have made things easier, but apparently I can't even stay mad at somebody for a long period of time. I understand why you acted the way you did. No one wants to be left out, after all. So in short, I forgive you, and I forgive this village. Hating brings nothing more than further pain and suffering. It's a useless feeling. You can ask Sasuke and he'll tell you the same thing. After all, no Hokage ever hated his own village, did they now?"

With that, he gave her one of his trademark grins, but this one wasn't a fake, it was real.A smile he only showed in her presence.A special smile for her alone.

With that, he got up and performed a Hiriashin, disappearing from sight, leaving nothing other than chakra where he once was.

Sakura stared at the place Naruto was just moments ago. Was it possible for someone to be so forgiving and kindhearted? How could he be like that? From what she had read, he was just like Yondaime. Both committed to their home, both brave, strong and with an iron and unbreakable determination to protect the ones important to them. It was almost as if Yondaime knew Naruto would turn out like that, and because of it he gave him that great burden Naruto carried with pride. Why you might ask? Because the Forth had chosen Him. It was a connection between the two of them. Naruto was an amazing person; he had changed so many in his short life.

Sakura sighed happily as she gazed at the darkening sky. There was still hope after all.

**TBC…**

* * *

There u go!!!!!!! Hope you liked it. Now, I know it takes a hell of a lot of time to update this story, but please try to understand college aint no walk on the park and I'm constantly busy trying to have good grades. Besides, Broken Dreams it's easier for me to write, don´t really know why… But no worries!! I´ll try to update this story as soon as I can!!!! Best wishes!!!! 


End file.
